Aryan Brotherhood
The Aryan Brotherhood is a white supremacist prison gang and crime syndicate on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making their debut in the series' second season, they are involved in drug trafficking, murder for hire, extortion and inmate prostitution. They have links to street gangs like the Nordics and skinheads, as well as the League of American Nationalists, play a recurring role through the series' second, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, and were last seen in the series' seventh, and final, season. History Season 2 The Aryan Brotherhood is allied with the League of American Nationalists, a white supremacist business organization with many influential members. AB member AJ Weston serves as the lieutenant to the League’s leader, Ethan Zobelle, bringing with him lots of Aryan muscle, including Ule and numerous others. Weston and two other Aryans kidnap, beat, and gang rape Gemma Teller Morrow, the wife of SAMCRO President Clay Morrow, to provoke the club into acting rashly, but it backfires when Gemma keeps the assault a secret. Next, Weston makes a deal with Ernest Darby, the leader of the Nordics, to back them up as they spread meth and hookers into Charming. When several SAMCRO members try to stop one of the Nordics from dealing meth, he is protected by several Aryans. Zobelle has incarcerated AB member Squirrel attack and nearly blind SAMCRO member Otto Delaney in Stockton State Prison to demonstrate how much clout he has with the Aryan leadership. After several SAMCRO members are arrested, Zobelle reaches out to the Aryan shot callers to have them picked off one by one. A few AB members shank Juice Ortiz, but the others are bailed out before they can be targeted. Weston makes contact with Cameron Hayes, SAMCRO’s IRA contact, and convinces him to sell guns to them instead. Then, to cut off SAMCRO’s income, Weston and Darby burn down their porn studio, Cara Cara. However, Weston betrays Darby, breaking off their relationship with the Nordics and leaving him for dead. Unbeknownst to Weston and the other AB members, Zobelle and the traitorous Aryan Ule have been giving the IRA’s guns to the Mayans, a Mexican MC, to set up a heroin production partnership. When SAMCRO informs Weston of this, he kills two Latina heroin cookers before gunning down Ule. He has a tense confrontation with Zobelle, severing the AB’s ties to the League. After Jax Teller has Weston’s young sons taken into custody by child services, Weston challenges SAMCRO to a fight to the death in the forest. He and his Aryans attempt to break the rules by packing heat, though their potential massacre turns into a standoff when the One-Niners and the Lin Triads hold them at gunpoint. SAMCRO and the AB then engage in their planned brawl, which is eventually broken up by Deputy Chief David Hale, who arrests Weston for arson. Chief Wayne Unser informs him that Zobelle is an FBI informant and releases him. Squirrel is attacked and killed by Otto Delaney. Weston calls Zobelle to threaten his life before retrieving one of his sons for a supervised visit to a tattoo parlor, where he is cornered by SAMCRO and killed. Season 5 An AB member appears in the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility. Jax Teller speculates that Damon Pope might make a deal with the Aryans to hurt SAMCRO, but this ultimately never happens. Season 6 Excommunicated former SAMCRO member Clay Morrow kills an Aryan shot caller in the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility in order to receive protection from black inmates. In retaliation, AB members attack SAMCRO associate Wayne Unser and carve a swastika into his stomach. The attack was orchestrated by Eddie Gerber, a former member of the Nordics who joined the AB in Chino before being released and began recruiting. Gerber, Beatie, Plow, and two other members are attacked and killed by SAMCRO. Season 7 In the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility, shot caller and third-in-command Ron Tully is presented with the teeth of an AB rat by SAMCRO President Jax Teller, attempting to make peace between their two gangs. Later, Tully, now in Stockton State Prison calling the shots from "Fresno to Portland," makes a deal with Jax to sell heroin stolen from the Lin Triad. When SAMCRO goes to meet Leland Gruen, Tully’s “boots on the ground,” they are tailed by the cops. Convinced SAMCRO set them up, the Aryans open fire, killing Deputy Cane and wounding Candy Eglee before fleeing. AB member Harlan Hodge makes contact with excommunicated SAMCRO member Juice Ortiz in the solitary confinement of the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility to bring him up to speed on his role in Jax and Tully's dealings. Tully makes a deal with Jax for the Mayans to bring heroin to Stockton, which will be distributed by the Aryan Brotherhood. Later, Leland agrees to another meeting, but a brawl ensues when the Aryans take exception to SAMCRO’s choice of backup - the all-black Grim Bastards MC. Jax reports back to Tully, who is still on board with the heroin deal and tells him to earn Leland’s trust. To do this, SAMCRO wipes out the African American East Dub crew and shows their bodies to Leland, prompting him to test the heroin. Tully is boarded with excommunicated SAMCRO member Juice Ortiz, who he rapes repeatedly before Juice is moved into solitary confinement. Tully informs Jax it will take a few days for Juice to get access to Henry Lin, and that Leland has been replaced as his lieutenant by Otis, which angers some of his AB underlings. SAMCRO member Tig Trager shoots Scoot in the balls, and Jax kills another disloyal Aryan before Scoot reveals that Leland is on his way to kill Deputy Eglee at the hospital. However, Leland is killed by Wayne Unser. Otis’s crew join SAMCRO, the Grim Bastards, and the One-Niners in a successful ambush on Moses Cartwright and the rest of August Marks' hit squad. Tully arranges for Jax to have a camera-less meeting with Juice before Juice kills Henry Lin. He then confirms Lin’s death to Jax, gives him footage of Juice’s confession, and gets the green light to kill Juice. In retaliation for Lin’s death, Ryu Tom and the few remaining Lin Triads gang rape Juice and order him to kill Tully. However, Juice confesses this to Tully and, sacrificing himself for the good of SAMCRO, passes the shiv to Tully, who starts a riot and shanks Juice in the throat, killing him. Known Members Current * Ron Tully - One of national leaders of Aryan Brotherhood; incarcerated in Stockton State Prison * Otis - Leader of San Joaquin County crew * Harlan Hodge * Danny Former * Leland Gruen - Killed by Wayne Unser * Scoot - Killed by Tig Trager * Unnamed member - Killed by Jax Teller * Plow - Killed by Happy Lowman * Unnamed member - Killed by Tig Trager * Unnamed member - Killed by Chibs Telford * Eddie Gerber - Killed by Jax Teller * Beatie - Killed by Jax Teller * Carson - Former shot caller; killed by Clay Morrow * AJ Weston - Killed by Jax Teller * Squirrel - Killed by Otto Delaney * Ule - Killed by AJ Weston Associates *Ernest Darby - Former leader of the Nordics Trivia * The Aryan Brotherhood is a real life prison gang. * During Jax and Tully's sit down, Jax stated that SAMCRO never had "direct beef with the AB". Which is true, since SAMCRO only had confrontations with known AB associates. Category:Factions Category:Aryan Brotherhood Category:Prison Gangs